The Absence of Fear
by Muinthil
Summary: One sister embraces love while the other runs from it. How can two elleths make such a difference in the war of the ring? As well as affect the many people in their lives? LegolasOC ElrohirOC AragornArwen
1. Can my sister and I play with you two?

Hey everyone!!! Just to let you know, we obviously don't own any of the characters from the LOTR books. Although we wish we did. Any characters you don't recognize, it is pretty safe to assume that we own.

The story goes between the time right before Helms Deep and different moments in the past. This is an Legolas/OC and an Elrohir/OC. We are trying to make the story as accurate as possible but there are changes. These changes are made only to go along with the story and are minor changes.

So please ready and enjoy. And please review so we know how you all are enjoying the story.

Chapter One 

            "What do you mean that you're not going to Valinor?" Marillë cried out, staring at her two daughters in shock.

            "It's not forever, Atara (mother). We're just not ready to leave middle earth yet." Caliel explained, hoping to reason with her mother. Although, their mother was a hard elf to reason with.  Caliel and her sister had decided not to sail west with the rest of the elves. They felt no urge to leave their home yet…if only their parents could understand.

            "I blame this on you, Anairë!" Marillë stated, turning to her eldest daughter.

            "Me? I don't understand. Why am I the one to blame?" Anairë asked, slightly taken aback.

            "You are the oldest and a strong influence on your sister. If you would agree to go west then your sister would have no problems with it." 

            "Melamin (my love), do not say anything that you may regret." Ondion, the girl's father, spoke up from his seat at the table. It seemed that he was the only one remaining calm about this.

            "Do not tell me that you are agreeing that they stay here, Ondion!" Marillë said, turning towards her husband.

            "Our daughters are no longer elflings. They have been grown for years now, but yet you still refuse to let them go." He commented, not looking up from the new bow he was carving.

            "And you want me to let them go so that they can chase a couple of elf princes around Middle Earth on the verge of a war?!" 

            "They have nothing to do with this, mother. And you know that!" Anairë stated.

            "Of course they don't." Marillë replied, cynically.

            "Girls, why don't you two go to bed? We'll finish this conversation in the morning." Ondion said. He needed to have a talk with his wife. Anairë and Caliel nodded and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

            "Why won't she listen to us? It's as if she hasn't heard one thing we have said." Caliel sighed, flopping down on her bed. The two had been arguing with their mother for almost two hours, telling her how they wanted to stay in Middle Earth and help in the fight against Sauron. Elrond had refused to let them be part of the fellowship, but the girls were convinced that they would play some part in the fate of Middle Earth. They just didn't know what yet and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

            "She thinks that I want to follow Legolas, but it's not true. If I wanted to follow him, I would have left much sooner." Anairë sighed.

            "Well, hopefully Ada (father) will be able to talk some sense into her." Caliel said. Anairë wondered if it was possible to talk sense into her mother. 

*Ping Ping*

            "What was that?" Caliel asked, sitting up on the bed. Anairë looked out the window and saw Arwen standing below, throwing pebbles at the window. When she saw the sisters looking down at her, she waved for them to meet her outside. The sisters snuck out of the house and followed Arwen a few yards away- in order to not be heard.

            "Something had happened. What is it?" Caliel asked, studying Arwen closely. She wouldn't have come to them at such a late hour if it weren't important.

            "The elves have decided to renew their alliance with men. Most of our army left this morning to meet with the Lothlorien elves. From there they will go to Helm's Deep in the land of Rohan." Arwen explained. 

            "What about Elladan and Elrohir? Have they gone with or are they sailing West with the others?" Anairë asked. 

            "My brothers have no completed their time yet here in Middle Earth. They sail west when they are ready."

            "The twins left this morning, didn't they?" Caliel asked. She knew the elven princes well, and knew they would be the first in line to defend their home and their friends. Arwen nodded, confirming Caliel's suspicion.

            "If you go on horse, you should be able to catch up with them in a little over a days time. I brought you these so that you may be able to disguise yourselves." Arwen handed each of them a bundle of clothes identical to that of the uniform of an elven guard.

                "Hopefully we can blend in well enough. If we're careful, they won't recognize us until it's too late." Anairë said.

            "I wish the both of you luck. I'll meet you by the gates so that the guards will let you through." Arwen said and disappeared around the corner, heading toward the main entrance of Rivendale. The sister's silently crept back inside the house to collect their things. They packed up their weapons and some food- enough to get them through a couple days. They changed into earth tones clothes, in order to remain hidden. They would change once they got closer to the others. 

            Anairë quickly wrote a note to their parents, explaining what was going on and that they would go to Valinor once the war was over. 

            "Are you ready?" Caliel asked in a hushed voice. She had brought their horses around to the side of the house. Anairë nodded and left the note on the table, for their parents to see in the morning. They quietly made their way to where Arwen was waiting.

            "Take care. I will see you soon." Arwen said giving each of the sisters a hug. 

            "Give Estel this for me, will you?" Arwen said handing Caliel a letter she had written to Aragorn. 

            "Of course. We will watch over him for you, Arwen." Caliel promised. The two sisters then mounted their horses, and with a final look back at their home, they took off down the path, heading for Rohan.

*~*~*

It was the year 716, and Anairë and Caliel were sitting under a tree watching the training practices that were being taken place in the archery field. Both sisters were bored and had left the house, trying to get away from their chores. It was a beautiful day and no elflings should be inside. 

"I dare you to go ask if we can play." Anairë said to her younger sister.

"Why don't you go ask?" Caliel question, not wanting to go up to the boys.

"Because I'm older and I dared you to. You can't go back on a dare Caliel!" Anairë declared.

"You're only older by fifty-four years!" she glared back.

            "So? I'm still older then you."

            "Fine. I'll do it. But it'll be your fault if they laugh." Caliel said and walked over to where Elladan and Elrohir were practicing.

            "Can my sister and I play with you two?" Caliel asked politely. The twin princes turned and looked at the young elfling. 

            "She-elves aren't supposed to use weapons and fight. It's not proper." Elladan said lowering the arrow he had been about to shoot.

            "Why don't you and your sister go play dolls with the other she-elves?" Elrohir asked. Many of the she-elves in the town got together near the palace to play different games. Anairë and Caliel never had any interest in joining them. 

            "Because dolls are stupid. We want to play with swords and bow and arrows." Anairë declared, appearing at her sister's side.

            "Well you can't." Elladan stated firmly, turning his back on them.

            "Fine then we'll learn by ourselves. And one day, we'll be better then you and every other elf in Middle Earth." Anairë said and pulled Caliel away with her.

            "Okay then. You go do that." Elrohir laughed. He turned back to the archery but didn't miss the dirty look that Caliel gave him.


	2. Your stance is all wrong

Thanks for the reviews so far!!!! Here's the next chapter and hopefully we'll have the next one done soon. Please let us know what you think!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Absence of Fear  
  
"This is easy Anairë. Just focus on the target and shoot." Anairë said to herself, aiming at the target a few yards away.  
  
Many years had passed since the girls wished to join the training practices and were rejected by the sons of Elrond. It was now the year 1012 and the girls were pretty good despite the fact that they were learning to fight on their own. Being the daughters of the Royal Blacksmith made it easy for them to acquire weapons.  
  
Anairë found herself this particular morning at the archery field before the sun rose. She desired to have peace and quiet, as she wasn't very good with the bow and arrow. Clearing her mind, Anairë took a deep breath and let the arrow go making it fly pass the target and into the trees nearby.  
  
"Ow!" A voice cried from the trees, revealing an elf with long blonde hair holding a familiar looking arrow in one hand while supporting his wounded arm with the other. Anairë looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Since you're the only person here I would assume this belongs to you," the elf said, giving Anairë the arrow. There was a gash in the side of his arm, but it didn't seem to deep.  
  
"Thank you" Anairë replied turning back towards her target, without giving much thought that she had wounded him. She pulled back the arrow, preparing to shoot once more.  
  
"You know, you're stance is all wrong" he stated, watching her closely.  
  
"Shouldn't you have someone look at your arm?" Anairë replied, slightly put off by his comment. She lowered the weapon as she turned to look at him, hoping he would take a hint and leave. But instead of leaving, the elf sat down, watching Anairë with amusement.  
  
"It's just a scratch. Why don't you try again?" He said, indicating for her to resume her former stance.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she snapped. The elf was irritating her and she didn't even know who he was.  
  
"You're also very tense." He answered, while studying Anairë, ignoring her outburst. "I could help you if you want" Instead of considering his offer, Anairë immediately reacted as if he was making fun of her.  
  
"I think I'll do just fine on my own. Besides, what could you teach me?"  
  
"For your information, some people happen to think I'm very good" The elf replied irritated. He didn't understand why she wouldn't accept his help. She obviously needed it.  
  
"Sure they do" Anairë replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, if it is what you want then I'll leave. But from now on I'll make sure to stay away from here whenever you're around. With such poor aim I might get killed the next time." The elf replied as he walked away, leaving Anairë speechless.  
  
"I'll show him. "Anairë said to herself as she prepared to shoot. She tried to clear all thoughts of him from her mind as she released the arrow. But once again she missed the target again.  
  
"Stupid Elf!" She screamed as she threw the bow and arrow on the ground, both frustrated by the nameless elf and the fact that she knew he was right, she was horrible at archery.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was 188 years later, and Anairë and Caliel were visiting Arwen in the palace. They had grown up with the princess and the three of them were very close friends. They were walking through the halls, heading out to the gardens when Arwen turned to address Caliel.  
  
"I think my brother is quite taken with you." Caliel" she said, smiling. Arwen had always thought that something was going to happen between Caliel and one of her brothers, even though Caliel always denied anything besides friendship.  
  
"Which one?" Anairë asked excited at the prospect of her younger sister having a suitor. Although, Caliel never really seemed interested in pursuing any romantic prospects in her life. There had been a few elves in the past but she had always turned them down, claiming that she just wasn't ready for a relationship other then friendship.  
  
"Elrohir of course" Arwen replied as the three of them stopped in the halls.  
  
"Really? Caliel did you hear that? How romantic!" Anairë sighed. Maybe her sister wouldn't ignore the idea of her and Elrohir. Although, Caliel seemed to not be listening.  
  
"Caliel, did you hear anything I said? Arwen asked. Caliel had heard but didn't know how to react to the information. She was good friends with both Elrohir and Elladan, despite them being rude to them as young elflings. Inside, she couldn't deny her growing attracting for Elrohir but she wasn't ready to admit anything out loud.  
  
"Yes Arwen" Caliel sighed, turning towards her sister and friend.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Are you in love with him also?" Anairë asked.  
  
"Also? Who says that Elrohir is in love with me? We are friends, that's all. Both of you are looking into this too much. Nothing Elrohir has said or done shows that he feels anything more then friendship for me." Caliel answered.  
  
"It's the way he looks at you Caliel. I've never seen him look at anyone that way." Arwen answered defending her statement. She had never seen her brother taken by any other she-elf, the way he was taken by her. If she could only get Caliel to admit her feelings for Elrohir, everything would be perfect.  
  
"Well I think this is all a big misunderstanding. Elrohir cares for me only as a friend, besides, I have no time for such a trivial thing as love" Arwen rolled her eyes as she heard Caliel's comment. It wouldn't be as easy as she thought.  
  
"You have it all wrong Caliel" Anairë answered while putting an arm around her younger sister "Oh I wish to be in love" she sighed again.  
  
"Maybe you can marry Elladan then. That way neither of us would ever be separated." Arwen teased, although excited by the idea.  
  
"I have never met anyone that has made me feel love but when I see him I'll know. Ah imagine, just the simple fact that the love of my life could walk through those doors at this very moment is exciting" Anairë added happily pointing towards the door. As Arwen who was trying to not laugh and Caliel, obviously rolling her eyes, continued to walk ahead.  
  
All of the sudden the girls were interrupted by the sound of steps coming behind the door Anairë was pointing at.  
  
"Be careful Anairë, that might just be the love of your life behind those doors." Caliel said mockingly. Caliel wasn't big on the idea of love at first sight and couldn't help but laugh at some of Anairë's ideas.  
  
Anairë managed to give her sister a dirty look before the doors opened revealing Arwen's father, Lord Elrond and a familiar elf that Anairë had not seen in 188 years.  
  
"There you are Arwen, I have been looking everywhere for you" Elrond said as they walked towards the girls.  
  
"Hello Ada, I was just spending the day with Caliel and Anairë." Arwen replied.  
  
"I present to you Legolas, the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, who is here on official business from his father." Elrond said, presenting him to the three she-elves. "Legolas, this is my daughter Arwen and her friends Anairë and Caliel"  
  
"We've met." Anairë interrupted. Arwen and Caliel looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. When did this happen? And most importantly, where were they when it happened?  
  
" We have." Legolas responded, clearly amused by this turn of events. It had been quite a few years but he easily remembered the she-elf from the archery range.  
  
"This will make things easier then. Make sure that he is settled and has anything he needs at his disposal until Elladan and Elrohir arrive." Elrond stated, "I have important business to attend to at the moment but we shall speak soon. I leave you in their care." He added turning towards Legolas.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond." He replied. As Elrond left, everyone bowed except Anairë, her eyes still fixed on the Prince of Mirkwood with her fists clenched. Legolas then turned towards her.  
  
"Well isn't this a strange coincidence. We meet again my lady." He said smirking "I see you're not carrying any sort of weapon at the moment" Legolas continued, as he looked her up and down.  
  
"That is none of your business!" Anairë snapped at him "But for your information I am still training."  
  
"Well then, I do hope your aim has improved through the years." He replied his smile still in place.  
  
"Yes, it has. I might be good enough to beat you even." Anairë stated. She had improved immensely since the last time they had seen each other.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"Likewise. I look forward to the day I can wipe that smile off your face and trust me, it will happen." Anairë smirked as she walked past him "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time talking with you" she added as she walked away, having the last word this time around. Seconds later, Arwen and Caliel ran after her, leaving Legolas alone.  
  
"Anairë! Anairë wait!" Caliel yelled as she finally reached her sister, Arwen following close behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" How do you and Legolas know each other?" Arwen asked.  
  
"What is wrong with you Anairë? You just insulted the Prince of Mirkwood! Did you forget that he's a guest in Lord Elrond's house!" Caliel stated. Shocked at her sister's actions.  
  
"Caliel, he is as common as you and I. Besides, for being a Prince he has no manners at all. I don't care if he is a guest or not, because to me he is just an arrogant elf" Anairë retorted.  
  
"Well, how do you two know each other?" Arwen asked again.  
  
"We met years ago at the archery field and got off to bad start, nothing else" She answered "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do if I want to beat him" Anairë added as she walked away determined to beat the elf prince. She might have improved but she still had work to do before she would be ready to go in competition against anyone.  
  
Arwen and Caliel stood silent for a second as they observed Anairë's retreating figure.  
  
"Well, that was interesting" Arwen smiled, trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"So much for meeting the love of your life behind a door" Caliel joked as they both continued their way to the gardens, laughing. 


	3. What happened to your rule about not fig...

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.there's been some computer problems and with the starting of school, lack of time. Please let us know what you think and we should have the next chapter us soon!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Anairë and Caliel rode fast over the past few days, giving the horses breaks when only necessary. Both the girls and the horses were exhausted when they finally stopped for the night. They had finally been able to catch up with the others but still stayed far enough back so that they were not seen. From what the girls knew, the Rivendale army was to meet with the Lorien army at the banks of the Isen River. From there they would travel to Helm's deep.  
  
It was still a two days journey to Isen and also dangerous since it was through enemy territory. But if they kept to the shadows and moved swiftly, they should get by undetected and to Helm's Deep before the enemy reached it.  
  
"Do you think it is possible for us to even win this battle?" Anairë asked as Caliel started up a small fire. The two horses grazed nearby, thankful for the rest.  
  
"I don't know. I have heard that Helm's Deep is indestructible but everything has a flaw. We just have to hope that the enemy doesn't know what that flaw is." Caliel said looking up at her sister. The fire had finally caught and Caliel sat back, pulling some lembas from her bag. Tossing a piece to Anairë, she couldn't help but think that she might have made a wrong choice by leaving home.  
  
"We made the right choice, Caliel. This is what we have been training for our whole lives. Elrond was right when he did not send us with the Fellowship. The path we take now is the path we are meant to take." Anairë said, seeing the doubt and worry on her younger sister's face.  
  
"You're right. Although, we may not live to fight if the twins or Legolas find us." She grinned. Anairë laughed, imagining the reactions if they were caught. Before she could reply, the sound of footsteps and hushed voices were heard from a few yards away. Quickly, Caliel and Anairë grabbed their weapons and climbed up the nearest tree.  
  
When the men came upon the campsite, the only evidence of them being there was the lit fire and the horses grazing nearby. The men were wild men from the north, heading for Isenguard. There were only six of them but that wasn't fair odds against two she-elves. Then again, neither Anairë nor Caliel were ones to pass on a challenge.  
  
The men wandered around the camp, poking around the bushes, trying to see where the inhabitants had gone. The girls waited until the men moved away from the tree. As soon as it was clear, they jumped down silently, with the men's backs to them.  
  
"Caliel, didn't I tell you not to bring strange men home." Anairë said, causing the men to turn and face them. Both sisters had their weapons out, ready to fight.  
  
"Don't look at me. I don't like my men that hairy." Caliel smirked. The men glared at them, and charged forward with drawn swords. Both sisters separated, each one taking on three of the men. They moved quick, blocking the assault and returning the blows at an even greater force. The things that seemed to help them the most was that the men did not expect them to be that good of fighters.  
  
Soon most of the men were defeated, the two left were badly wounded but had retreated back the way they came. Caliel moved to follow and finish them off but Anairë stopped her.  
  
"Let them go. I think we have convinced them to not join forces with Saruman, for the moment."  
  
"All right but we should move our camp in case they come back with greater numbers." Caliel said. Anairë agreed and they quickly moved farther from the main trail and decided to do without a fire that night. They didn't need anymore unnecessary attention.  
  
Early the next morning, they set out again following the trail left by the elf army. It was hardly noticeable since elves walk so lightly on the ground but the girls were still able to follow. By midday they had caught up enough to follow on foot.  
  
"Are you are we can't keep them with us?" Anairë asked, petting her horse on the nose.  
  
"We'll be too easily seen. Especially once Haldir joins them. He will spot us in a moment." Caliel said. "Daeron and Artanis know the way back to Rivendale. Ada will take care of them for us." The sisters stood for a moment, watching their horses gallop back the way they came. Then they took off following the elves on foot.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Year 1,672  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Caliel had escaped from her chores at the house, leaving Anairë to the dishes. It was such a nice day that she couldn't help but take out her sword to practice. The sword was Caliel's chosen weapon, although she also learned archery since that was the most well known weapon of the elves.  
  
Caliel was practicing in a secluded grove not too far from the training area. Usually she preferred the training grounds since there were several target set up to practice with, but she knew that today would be busy since it was so nice out.  
  
She brought her sword in front of her, taking a defensive stance. She lunged forward and swung back around, surprised when her sword came in contact with another. Looking up, she saw Elrohir smirking down at her, his sword gripped in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Caliel asked, moving to lower her sword. She quickly brought it back up just in time to deflect Elrohir's attack.  
  
"What happened to your rule about not fighting girls?" she smirked as she countered his attack with an attack of her own.  
  
"That's Elladan's rule, not mine." Elrohir stated, advancing forward once again. Caliel fought back with all her strength, happy to have a challenge. It became boring fighting targets and the air. Not many elves would fight against her or Anairë. It wasn't proper.  
  
Elrohir studied her as they fought. She had changed so much since the little elfling asking to join him and Elladan. He had watched her practice over the years and each year both sisters got better and better, but it was this younger sister that intrigued him and he still didn't know why.  
  
"You've improved." He commented but he knew it was time to end this exercise. With a flick of his wrist he sent her sword flying out of her hand. "But you still need work." Caliel glared at his back as he walked out of the grove, heading back to the training grounds. 


	4. So I will finally be able to see you in ...

Hey everyone!!!! Sorry for the wait but life got hectic. This chapter is our longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it!!! Please tell us what you think!!!!! The more you review, the faster we write!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Year 2,000  
  
Legolas made his way through the crowds of guests, littering the ballroom in Elrond's palace. The dancing had just started and he was quickly looking for a familiar face that could save him from an evening filled of princely duties and she-elves flaunting themselves in his face. Ever since he could remember, Legolas had always wished there was some way of getting out of attending, but he wasn't so lucky since he was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. His father had deemed it one of his duties to attend.  
  
For a second, Legolas even wished he would bump into Anairë. At least the bickering with her would be more interesting than this. Unfortunately that silly elf was nowhere to be found, even though he saw her sister talking with Haldir. Oh well, the only good thing about the Midsummer Festival was the Tournament the following day, which he knew he would win in the archery portion.  
  
All of a sudden, Legolas spotted a beautiful she-elf talking to Gandalf. This was interesting since he thought that he knew most of the people present. Maybe tonight would be different, he though as he started making his way to the corner where they stood talking.  
  
"Mithrandir, when do you plan on taking me on one of your journeys?" Anairë asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. For years Anairë and Caliel have tried to join Gandalf's many adventures, including a day when they were caught as stowaways inside the back of his carriage, hidden beneath some blankets.  
  
"We shall see, my dear." Gandalf replied smiling. "Your mother would kill me if she found out that I had a part in ruining your proper training."  
  
"I'll never be a proper lady, at least the way my mother wishes me to be." Anairë frowned. "Besides, Caliel and I have gotten quite better at weaponry through the years and hopefully we will be able to prove that to everyone tomorrow."  
  
"Ah so Elrond finally did give in and let you enter the tournament?" Gandalf remarked, suppressing his grin behind his pipe.  
  
'"Yes, although it did take several weeks of begging and pleading." She grinned, remembering how long it took to convince Elrond to let her and Caliel join. "If we win tomorrow, can we go with on the next adventure?" She was determined to go on the next journey with him because, for as long as Anairë could remember, Gandalf always managed to sneak his way out of taking them with.  
  
"Anairë you should be dancing and enjoying the company of a nice suitor, not wasting your time with an old man like me." Gandalf said, bringing her away from the topic.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject, Gandalf." Anairë teased. "I would rather talk with you then anyone else here. I have yet to meet someone who is relatively interesting."  
  
"Maybe this one might change your mind." Gandalf smirked, seeing Legolas approaching. At that moment, Anairë heard a familiar voice call out a greeting towards Gandalf. It couldn't be!  
  
"Mithrandir, it's good to see you again." Legolas said as he came to their side. Of course it had to be him. As if the night couldn't get any worse.  
  
"It has been a long time since we last saw each other. Tell me, do you plan on entering the tournament tomorrow?" Gandalf asked. Anairë had turned slightly away, hiding her face from Legolas' view, although she kept a close ear on the conversation.  
  
"Of course and I also intend to win." He replied proudly. From what he had heard, there was no strong competition this year. But this was not the time for thinking of such things. He then turned to Anairë.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady." He said softly, as he took her hand. "I believe that we have not been formally introduced." He brushed her hand with his lips, still not realizing that it was Anairë that stood before him.  
  
So the pompous prince thought she was someone else. Maybe this would be an interesting night after all. Anairë was sure she could come up with a million plans to make his night miserable but as soon as his lips brushed over her hand, all her ideas fled from her mind. It was then that Legolas met her eyes.  
  
"Anairë?" he said, his jaw dropping. Quickly, he straightened up and took in her full appearance. It had been 328 years since he had last seen her and she had definitely changed much in appearance. This was the first time that Legolas realized how beautiful Anairë really was.  
  
"Hello Legolas." She said, slightly amused.  
  
"I didn't....I mean...I didn't realize." Legolas stammered, caught off guard.  
  
"I can see that." Anairë smirked. "I heard you say that you were entering the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, in the archery portion of course. Rumor has it that you have entered as well." Legolas said, returning to the bickering that is always frequent with them.  
  
"Yes, Caliel and I are both in it by Lord Elrond's permission. Caliel has entered under the sword, and I under the archery." Anairë stated, fidgeting slightly with her dress. She had known that he was going to enter before she even signed up. It was something she was looking forward to...beating him.  
  
"So I will finally be able to see you in action, so to speak." Legolas smirked. He had heard rumors that she had gotten quite good over the years. But there was still no one who could beat him. Even Elrond's own sons could not, in archery at least. "But enough talk of the tournament. Would you care to dance, Anairë?"  
  
Anairë was caught off-guard by the question and quickly looked for a way out. Turning to Gandalf, she was surprised to see he was no longer there but a few feet away talking with Elrond. Gandalf caught Anairë's eye just in time to see the evil look she gave him as Legolas led her out onto the dance floor. He just chuckled to himself and turned back to his conversation with Elrond.  
  
"Are you planning on dancing tonight, my lord?" Arthiel asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She and her two friends, Gwennarn and Sadrel, had flocked to his side as soon as the ball had started.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but if I intend to, you will be the first to know." Elrohir said winking at Arthiel, even though he had no intention of following through with that promise. It wasn't that he disliked the attention. They were beautiful she-elves but they couldn't hold an intellectual conversation if their immortal life depended on it. He would like to see them out of the battlefield. They would be killed in an instant, or would run away screaming.  
  
"What do you think of my new dress, my prince? I had it made special just for tonight." Sadrel asked, showing off her pale blue dress.  
  
"It's very lovely. It brings out your eyes." He grinned. Elrohir could have sworn that he saw another she-elf wearing the same exact dress. It was at that moment that Elrohir spotted Caliel across the room. She looked stunning. He had become used to seeing her dressed in leggings and a tunic out on the training grounds, not dressed in a fancy gown. He craned his neck to try and see who it was that she was speaking to.  
  
"My lord, what's the matter?" Gwennarn asked. All three of the girls were trying to see who he was looking at.  
  
"Hold on a moment." Elrohir said and walked a few feet along the dance floor, to move past the dancing couples. It was Haldir! He didn't even know that they knew each other. In fact, Elrohir was pretty sure they had never met since Haldir normally stayed in Lothlorien, due to his position as Captain of the Guard. Forgetting about the girls he had been talking to, Elrohir headed straight for Caliel.  
  
"So Haldir, you said that you were the Captain of the Guard in Lothlorien, correct?" Caliel asked, making conversation. She was bored to death but she didn't want to see rude and walk away from Haldir. If she was Anairë, she would just blatantly tell him that he bored her to tears. But she was not her sister. "Yes. Usually I do not attend these affairs but the Lady bid me to accompany her. She thought that I need a break from my work and find a nice she-elf to settle down with."  
  
"Well I recommend three nice she-elves right over there who would love to be the wife of a Lothlorien elf. In fact, they were just telling me how attractive you are, Haldir, and how they would love to meet you. You should go over and say hi." Elrohir said pushing Haldir towards the girls he had just left. Taking the hint, Haldir stalked off, rather insulted.  
  
"Oh and there goes my evening's entertainment. I suppose that means it's time for me to retire for the night." Caliel said, starting to move towards the door.  
  
"Not without dancing with me first. You think I sent Haldir away just so you could escape?" he laughed, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Dance? You haven't danced all night. I didn't even think you could." She commented, as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"You've been watching me." Elrohir stated, as he pulled her into the beginning dance position.  
  
"No not really." Caliel said casually, but was out completely lying. She had been watching him for a good part of the night, as he flirted with the small group of she-elves. As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel jealous. But she didn't have feelings for him, so there was nothing to be jealous of. Or so she told herself.  
  
Elrohir just smirked at her as he led her around the dance floor. She was wrong in thinking he couldn't dance. He was a great dancer and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been dancing earlier.  
  
"There's your sister." He pointed out as he spun her in his arms. Caliel caught a glimpse of Anairë dancing with....Legolas??? That was the last thing she had expected to see. The song ended and both of them stood and looked at each other for a moment. As Elrohir studied her face, he couldn't help but wonder when he had fallen in love with her. A stray hair had fallen in her face and as his finger tips brushed against her cheek, she bolted out the door.  
  
"You should go." Legolas said. Anairë wasn't sure what he was talking about until she saw her sister disappear out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized and went after her sister. 


	5. Prove to him that elleths CAN fight

Note for the rest of the story!!!! Important!!!!  
OK for the story we are going between the books and the movie making changes that will fit with our imaginations. For instance, the elves go to Helm's deep but then we're thinking of going more along the book later on. Then we may just come up with our own ideas from our crazy imaginations. And Yes when it says we....there are 2 authors for this story....we're not like Gollum!!!  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Cherryfaerie- yes it was a flashback. I thought that was clear, but we'll make sure that we note the flashbacks. Thanks!  
  
Lady Elven- Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! We're definitely working on updating faster but finals are coming up so the school work is getting heavy.  
  
Blondeducky77- Wow three reviews!!! ;) I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Alice- here's another update so you don't forget about it. (  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed!! Please keep them coming!!!  
  
Chapter Five ~Flashback~ ~Day after ball~  
  
Anairë scanned the grounds, looking for Caliel. Two arenas had been set up for the tournament, one for the sword competition and the other for the archery. She was glad that the archery portion didn't start until later that afternoon. It gave her more time to prepare. Unfortunately, Caliel had been competing since early that morning. She had already made her way through several rounds, beating out each opponent.  
  
"You're up soon aren't you?" Anairë asked, approaching Caliel who was warming up near the tree line.  
  
"I'm next." Caliel responded, swinging her blade though the air. She was nervous, even though she had already won three rounds.  
  
"You know, Elrohir won the last round." Anairë stated while leaning against a tree, watching Caliel practice. She had to admit, her younger sister had gotten quite good at the sword.  
  
"What?" Caliel swung around, wide-eyed, to look at her sister. She shouldn't have been surprised since Elrohir was good.  
  
"This means that you go up against him next, right" she inquired even though she knew it was the truth. Caliel nodded, her nerves increasing.  
  
"Breathe Caliel!" Anairë laughed. "You can beat him, you're good. You already beat Elladan."  
  
"Yes but only just barely. And it's known that Elrohir is better at the sword then Elladan." Caliel argued, swinging her sword around again. She was determined to beat Elrohir. Suddenly a cheer went up from the arena, signaling the end of the current round. Caliel visibly paled as she stared at the arena.  
  
"Look at me!" Anairë commanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You can do this. It's only Elrohir. Just think of how he made fun of when we were younger and use that against him. Prove to him that elleths CAN fight." Caliel smirked at her sister and stormed towards the arena. Elrohir stood at the entrance waiting for Caliel.  
  
"After you, my lady." He smirked, bowing before her.  
  
"Bado mibo i orch!" (Go kiss an orc!) Caliel shot at him as she walked past him. Elrohir just chuckled, and followed her into the arena.  
  
"Elladan told me that you were the one to take him out of the competition." He commented as they reached the middle. The sidelines were packed, and Caliel could see Anairë push through to the front.  
  
"You can tell him that he needs work on his footwork." She commented.  
  
"Now in the arena we have the Lady Caliel of Imladris against Prince Elrohir of Imladris. Doeg! (Warriors!) Are you ready?" the announcer proclaimed. Caliel and Elrohir took their started positions and the battle began.  
  
They circled each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Caliel who lunged forward, but was easily blocked by Elrohir. She made a few more advances, testing him out. Elrohir spotted an opening and drove forward, but only met air as Caliel spun away from him. She smirked at him as he regained his footing.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that Elrohir." He raised his sword and swung out at her, her sword meeting his with a sharp clang. They moved fast countering each other's attacks, moving all around the arena. The crowd was cheering the both of them on but they didn't even notice.  
  
Neither of them was holding back now. Sweat dripped down Caliel's face as she blocked his onslaught of attacks. Her braid had come undone and strands of hair stuck to her cheeks and neck.  
  
"Give up yet, meleth nîn." (my love). Elrohir smirked. Caliel glared, knowing he was trying to distract her. She pushed him backwards and advanced, her sword slicing through the air. She gave him no opening to fight back and the next thing he knew, his sword was laying on the ground a few feet away and Caliel had her sword pointed at the base of his throat.  
  
"Do you give, meleth nîn?" she taunted. There was no way he could defeat her now and the crowd was waiting for his answer. He held his head high as he met her gaze.  
  
"I give." He declared. A cheer erupted from the crowd as Caliel was announced the winner. Anairë rushed out onto the field and swept her up into a hug.  
  
"I told you, you could do it." She said. Caliel pulled away from Anairë and turned back to Elrohir.  
  
"Good match." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"You did well. You deserved to win." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Caliel's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly walked away, casting a wary look over her should at him. In the next round, Caliel went against Glorifindel and lost. He went to win the competition but she was not upset. Caliel had done better then anyone, including herself, had thought she would do.  
  
The crowd moved from the arena to the archery grounds, where the next and final competition would be held. It was now Anairë's turn to shine and prove herself in archery. She moved up to a target to take a few practice shots. "Your sister did well." A voice commented from her right. Looking over, she saw Legolas at the target next to hers.  
  
"Yes she did." She firmly stated, mentally preparing herself for when competition started. The wind was light and would not set the arrows off course. The rest of the archers lined up at their targets and waited for the signal.  
  
"Good luck." Anairë said, casting a glance at Legolas. He returned her gaze and gave her a smile.  
  
"The same to you." The announcer singled the start of the competition and then the arrows flew. Out of fifteen archers, ten had hit dead center of the target and were able to move on to the next round. Both Anairë and Legolas were in that ten. With each round the targets were moved farther back and more and more archers were eliminated from the competition.  
  
After almost three hours, and 12 rounds later, it was between Legolas and Anairë. "So you have improved since we first met." Legolas commented, as they waited for the target to be moved further back.  
  
"I should hope so. It was a long time ago when I shot you in the arm." Anairë laughed, studying the target that was now far across the field.  
  
"It seems they are ready. Ladies, first." Legolas smirked, indicating for her to step forward for the first shot. She rolled her eyes but stepped up and took position. As she aimed, conversation from the sidelines caught her attention.  
  
"Elleths shouldn't be fighting. They should be at home cooking and cleaning. I don't know why Lord Elrond allowed them to enter. It's not their place." It was an elf from Mirkwood that made the comment. One of Legolas' party that he arrived with. Angry and hurt, Anairë pulled back and let the arrow fly. Instead of hitting dead center, like she had intended, the arrow hit several inches to the right. Anairë was angry at herself for letting the elf's comment get to her. Legolas took his place and hit the target dead on and was announced the winner.  
  
Anairë headed over to the side, to where her stuff lay. "You did good." Caliel encouraged, giving her sister a hug.  
  
"I could have done better." Anairë frowned. "I could have made that shot!"  
  
"I will ask for a rematch. He had no right to say that about you." Legolas said, standing behind her.  
  
"No, it was a distraction. I should have been able to block him out." Anairë frowned. "You beat me fairly Legolas but don't think I won't ask for a rematch in the future." She grinned at him, accepting her defeat. "Just name the time and place and I would be happy to beat you once again." He smirked. Anairë rolled her eyes and followed Caliel away from the arena. The day had ended and both elleths just wanted to get home.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Caliel asked, gathering up her things.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Anairë replied, checking to make sure she had all her arrows.  
  
"Alright, let's get home before Naneth (mother) has our heads." Caliel grinned, straightening up. The two made their way down the path, heading for their house.  
  
"So why did Elrohir call you meleth nîn? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Anairë teased, grinning at her sister's discomfort.  
  
"He was only trying to distract me. He didn't mean anything by it." Caliel argued.  
  
"Oh yes. He was just trying to distract you and I'm an orc!" she mocked, not believing it for a second. She knew that Elrohir had feelings for Caliel, but if she returned those feelings, Anairë didn't know. "And he also kissed your hand in front of the entire crowd."  
  
"Stop looking into things that aren't there. Elrohir and I are just friends. Arwen has put ideas into your head."  
  
"They aren't ideas. Everyone knows..." Anairë paused, as she suddenly heard raised voices. "Come on!" she said and dragged her sister off the path and in the direction from where she could hear someone arguing.  
  
"Sometimes I think that you are too curious for your own good." Caliel muttered, following Anairë through the brush. They came to a small clearing where Legolas stood, yelling at the elf that had distracted Anairë during the competition. Both elleths ducked down behind a tree before they could be seen.  
  
"Do you think it was amusing, making comments about a lady like that?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"But my lord, she should learn her place..."  
  
"Learn her place? It is not for you or anyone else to decide where her place is." Legolas said coldly, cutting the elf off.  
  
"She is an elleth!"  
  
"Yes and that does not make her any less then you pr any other elf in Middle Earth. In fact, she displayed better judgment and maturity then you, Hallion. Tomorrow you will find someway to express your forgiveness to Anairë for your wrongdoings."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Hallion said, knowing better then to deny the prince's demand.  
  
"Oh and this will be a public apology, in front of the entire house of Elrond." Legolas declared.  
  
"Anairë, come on. Let's go." Caliel said, tugging on her sister's sleeve. The two girls made their way back to the path.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen Legolas so mad before." Caliel exclaimed once they were safely out of earshot.  
  
"I know. It's scary! I feel a little bad for that elf." Anairë said. Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. 


	6. I cannot help but worry

**After much wait and agonizing, we have finally produced another chapter! Yay! I am sure you all are jumping out of your seats in anticipation! Thanks for all the reviews on the story so far; it is what has us inspired to continue this story. Also check out the other stories we are working on. They're pretty nifty as well! ;)**

**Also, neither of us own anything related to Lord of the Rings. Sadly, we wished we owned the elves. We do own the original characters that are found in our writing but they're not really worth much money anyway…hehe.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Anarië and Caliel followed behind the elves for another day. That evening, they stopped at the edge of Fangorn forest, where they were met with the Lothlorien army. Both girls stayed several yards back, out of sight from the elves on watch. It was late into the night when they finally dared to venture closer. Neither of the girls were aware of how close they were to Helm's Deep and needed to figure out when a good time would be to join in with the elves.

Many of the elves were sleeping, except for the few that were on watch. Caliel signaled Anarië to hide in the nearby brush, where they would be close enough to hear any conversation that was taking place by the fire.

"How many have been sent from Isengard?" one of the elves asked their companion.

"The Lady had foreseen thousands of orcs and Uruk-hai heading for Helm's Deep. This will be one of the worst massacres since Sauron had first been destroyed." The elf from Lothlorien replied.

"If there is no hope, then why do we go?" another one questioned. It seemed like they were heading to their deaths.

"Because there is hope. We fight together for one single purpose, for Middle Earth." The elf replied and then returned to his bedroll to sleep before the upcoming battle. Caliel and Anarië looked at each other. They knew it was a dangerous battle and they were now more determined to be part of it. Anarië signaled that they should head back before they were spotted. Just as they were about to move from the brush, Haldir walked by, guarding over the edge of the camp. Both girls froze and silently prayed he would not see them. Someone was on their side because he headed right by them, going to wake the next group of elves for second watch.

The girls slipped away into the darkness and headed back up the tree line. They didn't dare make a fire.

"We're going to need to join them soon." Caliel said as they lay down next to each other.

"We'll wait to the last possible moment and then slip into the back of the line." Anarië said. Caliel agreed to the plan and hoped they wouldn't get caught before the fighting began.

"We might not survive." Caliel said quietly. Thousands of orcs were coming to attack one place where they didn't have a strong defense. It was likely that no one would survive.

"Then we will die fighting for our home. But I don't think it's in our destiny to die at this battle." Anarië said.

"How do you know?" Caliel asked, looking over at her sister.

"I can feel it. I think we are meant to see out the end of this war." Anarië said confidently. She had a feeling in her heart that they will survive. Caliel sighed and settled into the grass. She hoped that her sister was right.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Year: 2,509**

"Have they returned yet?" Caliel asked as she and Anarië walked into the front hall of the House of Elrond. Arwen was standing in the doorway overlooking the road.

"Not yet but father said that they shall be here soon." She replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew her mother was wounded badly by the way her father was acting. Elrond was busy setting up a healing room for when his wife was brought back. She had been taken by Orcs several days ago. Elladan and Elrohir had left as soon as she was discovered missing and have been searching for her for days. Elrond had finally received word that his sons had found their mother and was bringing her back to Rivendell.

"Avo 'osto! (Don't worry!) Everything is going to be alright." Anarië said trying to reassure her friend as well as herself.

"I cannot help but worry." Arwen said softly. Just then her brothers rode up to the front steps of their home. Elladan carried their mother carefully in his arms, as he leapt down from his horse.

"Ada!" Arwen yelled as she rushed out to help her brothers. Caliel and Anarië followed as well as Elrond, who appeared from inside the healing room. The sisters stood back as Elrond gathered his wife in his arms and brought her into the room to try and heal her with the best of his abilities. The five elves were left out in the hallway.

"Caliel take Elrohir to his room. Make sure he gets cleaned up, eats, and rests. Anarië and I will see to Elladan." Arwen said firmly, trying to do something to take her mind off of her mother. If anyone could save her, it would be Elrond. Caliel nodded and led Elrohir away. She could see that he was past exhaustion and he also had some slight wounds. She led him to his room and quickly retrieved a bowl of warm water and a soft rag to wash his scratches. Elrohir mindlessly took a seat on the bed while Caliel got to work.

"If only we had gotten there sooner." He said softly as angry tears ran down his face.

"You did the best you could, Elrohir." Caliel replied, as she tended to one of the deeper wounds on his arm. "You brought her back alive. Your father is an amazing healer and he will do the best he can, just as you and your brother have done. But it is up to the Valar to decide her fate. It is not up to us."

"When we found her, it was horrible. I hardly recognized my own mother. She was so defenseless against them. If we arrived any later, they would have killed her. Sometimes I think that her dying would be better the suffering through this." Elrohir said dejectedly, images of finding his mother at the hands of the orcs flashing before his eyes.

"Don't ever say that, Elrohir!" she replied harshly.

"You did not see her, Caliel. They violated her! Death is more merciful then suffering through that!" Elrohir yelled back.

"Your mother is stronger then she appears. She will survive this, even if only for the sake of her family. You have given her hope by rescuing her. Yes, what has happened to her is a terrible crime, not easily forgotten. But do not give up on her. Do not wish for death to come. You must have faith." Caliel said softly but sternly.

"You really are amazing, Caliel." he stated, looking up at her as she finished wrapping his arm. Caliel kept her eyes firmly on the bandages she was using as her cheeks started to darken from the compliment. Just as she finished tying off the end of the bandage, he reached up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Caliel stared at him with wide eyes as her fingers brushed against the spot he has just kissed. He stared at her for a moment and then leaned back against the pillows.

"Please wake me when there is word of my mother." He said just as he finally drifted off to sleep. Quickly coming to her senses, she gathered up the water and bandages and left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Maybe it was exhaustion that had made him kiss her? If that was the case, then why did she wish that it wasn't?

* * *

**See that pretty button right below? Please review!**


	7. You are very important to me

**Hey everyone!! We can't believe that it has been over a year since we have updated this story!!! So much has been going on with one of us getting married next week and the other one loving the role of the bridesmaid. Last night led to some talk of LOTR and this story and suddenly the muse awoke within!!! We hope you enjoy this next chapter of the Absence of Fear!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Flashback**

**Year 2,941**

"Elrohir! Wait for me!" the young Estel called out, chasing after the elf. Elrohir groaned and continued running through he woods, trying to lose the boy. Estel had been following him around for the past week, trying to convince him to teach him to use a bow and arrow. Elrohir had tried once, and after that experience, had vowed to never do it again. After all, you wouldn't like getting shot in the foot, would you?

Elrohir made a quick left off the main trail and made for a small clearing that only few knew about. It was one of the places he came to think and be by himself for a while and because of this, he was surprised to find that someone else was already occupying the clearing. He found Caliel sitting under a tree at the edge of the pond, deeply engrossed in a book; he wasn't sure if he should bother her or not. The recent memory of her comfort and caring when Elrohir and his brother had returned to Rivendell with their mother surfaced. His caring for this young elleth had grown significantly since that time. He no longer thought of her as his sister's friend but also as a dear friend to himself. And holding on to the possibility of it becoming more. That is, if she ever came to realize his feelings for her.

"You know, for an elf, you aren't very quiet." She called out, looking up at him with a smile. "Who are you running from now?" Caliel had assumed it was from either his father or Glorfindel, from playing one of his and his brother's many pranks. It was not uncommon for her to find either he or his brother hiding out in the forest surrounding their home, in efforts to evade some sort of punishment.

"Estel." Elrohir stated, sitting down on the grass next to her. "He wants me to teach him to use the bow." Caliel looked up at him in surprise.

"Didn't he shoot you in the foot the last time you tried?"

"Yes. The boy doesn't have the patience to learn yet. He is too young." Elrohir said grimacing at the reminder of being shot…his foot was still sore.

"He looks up to you though." She said, closing the book and placing it in her lap. "I have seen him watching you and your brother in the training field. He has lost so much already in his life, you should try to remember that." The sad story of young Estel had quickly spread and many felt love and compassion for the young orphan.

"Now you sound like my father." Elrohir said, rolling his eyes. He did feel bad for the boy. Estel's mother had passed on almost a year ago, leaving him alone in the world. Elrond had taken him in, with the intent of raising him as if he were his own son. "I have not seen you at the practice fields lately."

"You have not been coming early enough then." Caliel laughed. Lately she had had to get up before the sun rose to get her training in since her mother had taken to trying to deter her and her sister with chores and errands. She still did not approve of the girls' using weapons, ever after all these years.

"No, I admit that I have been going later in the day, rather then the morning. Although it seems I may have to make some appearances earlier on." He said, grinning at her. Caliel rolled her eyes. The idea of Elrohir getting up before the sun was slightly amusing. He only woke early when he had pressing matter to attend to, such as heading out of one of the orc raids with his brother and the rangers. They had taken to going on raids rather frequently since their mother sailed to the Undying lands not long after her attack.

"Do you find something amusing?" he asked, tossing a piece of grass at her.

"I doubt that I am that important for you to wake that early in the day." She grinned, plucking the piece of grass from her skirt and placing it unknowingly in his hair.

"You are very important to me, Caliel." Elrohir stated seriously. "You are one of my closest and dearest friends." She could not help but feel slightly dejected at the idea of them being simply friends. Secretly, Elrohir watched her closely to see her reaction, as if testing the waters. Was he mistaken by the disappointment look he saw in her eyes for a quick moment?

"So if you are hiding from Estel, where is your brother?" Caliel asked. It was unusual to see one of the twins without the other.

"He is out patrolling the borders at Ada's command." He replied, chuckling lightly.

"By the Valar, what trouble have the two of you gotten into now?" Caliel said laughing. Being sent to the borders to patrol was the usual punishment for the twins when they got out of hand.

"It was not I this time. Elladan got caught sneaking some of the wine from Ada's private collection. He was not very pleased."

"No I am sure Lord Elrond would not be. Although I am sure Elladan was not the only guilty party in all of this." Caliel said looking straight at the elf seated next to her.

"Well he may have had some encouragement." He laughed. Babysitting Estel was his punishment for the incidence. Although, Elrohir believed that Elladan had gotten the better end of the deal.

"Ah ha! I found you Elrohir!" Estel yelled jumping out from the bushes.

"I must say Estel, your tracking abilities have improved greatly." Caliel smiled, seeing how the young boy had found the elf much quicker then usual. Estel grinned with pride.

"Please won't you teach me now?" he begged, practically crawling into Elrohir's lap.

"Can you not see that I am visiting with a friend?" Elrohir asked, indicating toward Caliel.

"Oh do not mind me. You go ahead, Elrohir. After all, you did promise him." Caliel said smiling evilly. The elf was glaring daggers at her for not helping him out of the mess.

"See! Caliel said you are to help me. Let's go!" Estel said, pulling the elf to his feet.

"I will get you back for this." Elrohir promised as he was practically dragged out of the clearing. Caliel just laughed and waved. She opened her book back up to continue reading, but found it was hard to hard to concentrate with a certain elf on her mind.

* * *

**_We hope you enjoyed! Please select that small button at the bottom of your screen and send us a review. We really appreciate it! Also, here is a small hint of what is to come in the next chapter:_**

**The flashbacks are nearing to an end as time starts to catch up. At the welcoming ball the night before the Council of Elrond, Legolas wanders into the gardens surprised to find Anarië after many long years. Have things changed between them???**


End file.
